Bonds and Revenge
by Ryuuta
Summary: My revenge is everything to me. Sasuke POV


**Bonds and Revenge**

My revenge is everything to me

**All characters **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bonds and Revenge **** Ryuuta**

Kau tahu? Dulu aku sangat menyayanginya.

Kau tahu? Dulu aku sangat mengaguminya.

Kau tahu? Dulu aku berharap banyak padanya.

Dan kau tahu? Sekarang aku sangat ingin membunuhnya.

Dia layaknya cahaya. Menerangi hidupku dari kegelapan. Mengeluarkanku dari jerat ketakutan. Dan memberiku kehangatan.

Dia layaknya mata air. Memberiku kesejukan dari kekeringan. Menenangkanku dari kebingungan. Dan mengalirkan segenap kasih sayang.

Dia layaknya angin. Membisikkan kata-kata manis penyemangat hidup. Memberi kesegaran saat letih terasa. Dan penuntun arah jika tersesat.

Tapi, sekarang tak ada lagi cahaya, mata air, dan angin dari dirinya. Semuanya musnah. Semuanya hilang. Hanya dalam semalam.

Kenapa?

Untuk membunuhnyalah aku hidup. Untuk melihatnya terkapar tanpa nyawalah aku hidup. Untuk menang darinyalah aku hidup. Dan dia hidup untuk bersiap menghadapi itu semua. Aku yakin itu.

Hati ini nyaris terisi penuh oleh kebencian jika tak ada seseorang yang mau mendesak masuk dan mengisinya dengan sedikit kehangatan. Dan dia berhasil. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai dapat tersenyum kembali. Walaupun hanya sedikit.

Aku tahu dia bernasib sama denganku. Aku tahu dia ingin selalu berada di atasku. Aku tahu dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengembalikan aku seperti dulu. Dan aku tahu bahwa aku sangat membutuhkan dia. Sangat.

Tapi, saat aku nyaris menutup rapat-rapat tekad untuk balas dendam, takdir berkata lain. Kesempatan datang di depan mata. Seseorang menawariku untuk berlatih dengannya. Berlatih untuk membunuh'nya'.

Langkahku terasa berat. Aku tahu dia menangis. Aku tahu dia berusaha menahanku. Tapi, maafkan aku. Ini semua demi ambisiku.

Aku tak bisa mundur. Jika aku berhenti dan menghampirinya, aku yakin aku takkan kuat untuk meninggalkannya. Karena dia sudah seperti bagian dari diriku. Bagian dari diriku yang lama menghilang.

Biarkan aku pergi. Biarkan aku menunaikan ambisiku. Biarkan aku membalaskan dendam. Aku janji. Saat semua itu telah terlaksana, aku akan kembali. Kembali berkumpul bersamamu.

Aku sama sekali tak menyangka. Setelah sekian lama, aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku bisa melihatnya.

Tapi, aku tak bisa berlari menghampirinya. Menyapanya. Bahkan bercanda dengannya. Otakku seakan memberi perintah untuk tetap menjauh darinya. Dan hatiku tak dapat menolaknya.

Aku bisa membaca isi hatinya. Hati yang teguh yang suatu saat akan menjadi seorang yang hebat. Juga hati yang rapuh yang mengharapkan kembalinya seorang sahabat.

Aku tahu dia ingin aku kembali. Aku tahu dia ingin aku pulang bersamanya. Aku tahu betapa tersiksanya dia selama aku tak ada di sampingnya. Dan aku tahu aku ingin sekali melakukannya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku bersikap dingin. Aku ingin membuatnya benci padaku. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Karena aku tak bisa bersamanya sekarang. Karena aku belum menunaikan tugasku. Karena belum saatnya kutepati janjiku.

Inilah waktunya. Dia ada di hadapanku. Dan aku merasa mampu menghadapinya. Inilah waktunya. Dendamku akan terbalas.

Waktu terasa berjalan sangat cepat. Dalam sekejap tubuhnya sudah jatuh terkapar di hadapanku. Aku berhasil. Aku bisa. Tapi, kenapa aku sama sekali tidak merasa senang?

Aku tak mau percaya! Aku tak mau mendengarnya lagi! Semua yang diucapkannya bohong! Ya, bohong! Dia tak mungkin seperti itu! Dia tak mungkin dapat melakukannya! Dia… Dia…

Akhirnya pertanyaan itu terjawab. Pertanyaan yang mengganjal hatiku. Pertanyaan mengapa dia melakukan semuanya, sejauh ini. Dan aku menolak semua kebenaran.

Hatiku terlalu sakit menerima kenyataan. Hatiku terlalu hancur untuk menerima kebenaran. Hatiku terlalu remuk untuk memandang jasadnya.

Mengapa? Mengapa orang yang sangat kau benci justru adalah orang yang selalu melindungi dan menyayangimu setiap saat? Mengapa kebenaran selalu terungkap pada waktu yang salah?

Dia rela hidup dan mati dalam kehinaan. Semuanya untukku…

I know, people has their own way to show how they loved you so much

**Ryuuta,**

**06.01 P.M**


End file.
